


Say What You Mean

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Temptation, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Why are you here?" Tony asked. "Not to be rude but-""I heard Pepper was on a trip with friends. In France, I think..." Peter continued to close the gap between them. "And I thought you'd be lonely. I know how you are-""Peter."





	Say What You Mean

"Hi, Mr. Stark." The voice was soft amd high. It did not belong to any of Tony's workers. 

Tony whipped around, his eyes wide. In front of him stood Peter, smiling innocently. He tried to ignore his rapid heart beat as he cleared his throat. "Kid, you can't sneak up on me like that-" Tony froze, knitting his eyebrows together. "How the hell did you manage to get inside without me knowing?"

Peter shrugged all too casual and walked towards him. "I let myself in. Your body guards aren't that well trained." He locked eyes with Tony and smiled. "Its been a while since I've seen you and... and I missed you, that's all." He bat his lashes and bit his lower lip. 

Peter was making Tony feel unnerved today, but Tony ignored it. Peter was just a kid. He was weird and quirky and loved things Tony didn't understand. Of course Peter would be odd to him. The kid desperately wanted a father, a male to look up to, which could explain his odd obsession with Tony. "Why are you here?" Tony asked. "Not to be rude but-" 

"I heard Pepper was on a trip with friends. In France, I think..." Peter continued to close the gap between them. "And I thought you'd be lonely. I know how you are-"

"Peter." Tony cut him off. He tried not to think about how Peter knew that. There was no explination. He never talked to Peter, let alone anyone else about his personal life. He was very closed off. "Kid, thats sweet, but I'm working. I'm fine. I really am." He forced out a smile, struggling to calm his nerves. This was too odd, even for Peter. "Thanks for stopping by but I need to get back to work-"

"What are you working on?" Peter fiddled with his hands, smiling once more. It was hard to say no to the kid, it was. He was so sweet and innocent. Peter just wanted Tony to pay attention to him.

"Upgrades." Tony turned to his computer. "Upgrades on how our suits communicate and the cameras inside so the person wearing it can be monitored. I have a few liars on my hands." Tony looked over at Peter and smirked. "Like you-"

"What?" Peter gasped. "I am not a liar! I just-"

"Lie and do things I tell you not to." Tony shut off his computer. "Yes, you are very honest in deed." Tony walked past Peter, smiling to himself. "Its not just for you. Its for all of us. Superheros are on very thin ice and I need to show the government they are monitored correctly and only do certain things." 

"We save more people than the government does." Peter mumbled. "Why is it so hard for them to believe that we are the good guys?"

Tony could go on and on for hours on why it had nothing to do with saving people, but he didn't. The bottom line was that the government feared what it couldn't control and Tony didn't want a war on his hands. "I don't know, kid, I don't know." He shrugged off his jaclet and unbuttoned the shirt button on his shirt.

"Why were you all dressed up? Did you have a meeting?"

"I dress up because I have a reputation to keep, but yes, I had a call with a few leaders who were... concerned about some things." People had a habit of treating superheros like police backup. No amount of catastrophe could change their minds. "You should try it. People take you more serious when you dress like you care." 

"I do dress like I care. I just don't have meetings, I have school." Peter wasn't worried about his reputation at school. He wasn't hated and he wasn't popular. He was in between, part of a very happy middle. No one expected things of him and no one messed with him. "I rather worry about my reputation as Spider-man."

"Ah," Tony chuckled. "Of course. That's the one thing you worry about." Tony undid his tie and slipped it off, laying it across a chair. Peter stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder before stepping in front of him. "Kid-"

"Mr. Stark." Peter spoke softly. Innocently. His big doe eyes stared up at Tony.

"What?" Tony sighed. For a moment things felt normal, but now Peter was back to staring at him non-stop. The kid needed to learn boundaries.

Peters hands touched his chest gently, undoing each button. Tony stood frozen, his eyes mimicking Peters wide ones. "You're..." His cheeks were pink. "You're really hot, Mr. Stark."

Tony grabbed his wrists and gently moved them away. "Peter, I... I think it would be best if you went home, okay? I have work to do-"

Peter kissed him softly before pulling away. "Okay, Mr. Stark. I'll see you later." He turned around and walked off leaving Tony frozen in place. 

Once the door closed behind Peter, Tony rubbed his fingers over his lips. His chest was tight and his mouth was dry. 

It was always hard to say no to Peter.


End file.
